


His Queen

by Krystal_Twi



Series: Some Lewd things... [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Agrees, DreamMare - Freeform, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, NSFW, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Nightmare is known as Princess but is male, Oral Sex, PWP, Passive!Nightmare, Porn with Feelings, Sanscest - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, dream sans - Freeform, he would just make one hell of a queen, idk - Freeform, mentions of US Sans and Ink Sans, this is just straight up porn with very little plot lol, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Nightmare is having self-doubts if he should even be marrying Dream.Dream decides to show Nightmare how happy the other makes him. In more or less, sexual ways.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Some Lewd things... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163279
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: @krystalingtwilight
> 
> SFW tumblr: Krystal-twi
> 
> Twitter: @krysytwi
> 
> you the rest XD

_“I do not wish to be forced to marry someone!” Dream had all but begged. Nightmare stood on the outside of the council room. His soul had dropped out of his stomach when the council announced they would find a bride for Dream._

_Nightmare had seen the list of brides for Dream. The council had asked for his opinion on the matter. In reality, they didn’t want to be on the future king’s shit list. And no one knew Dream better than he did._

_Honestly, there were few royals Nightmare saw on the list that would make Dream happy. As happy going as his brother was, he had high standards for those he let in his life. Nightmare assumed it was even higher when it came to his love life._

_“Prince Dream, you will need someone on your side to rule the kingdom.” The head of the council tried to seem sympathetic. Nightmare had to stop from rolling his eyelights. “There_ has _to be someone you are willing to consider marrying.”_

_The silence that followed was damning. A stab shot through his soul, Nightmare gritted his teeth. He pushed himself off the wall and teleported to his room. His chest heaved violently as he fought tears._

_  
_ _  
_ _Dream,_ his Dre _, would be married off. Nightmare knew it was selfish, but he always hoped the other would never wed. He wanted to hold Dream’s attention. He wanted to be the center of it._

 _  
_ _  
_ _Dream was all he had. The only person who cared for him and didn’t sneer at the sight of him. Now that there would be someone else, Nightmare would slowly fade into the background. Well, until he was married off._ _  
_

_Nightmare flopped down on his bed. His tears blurred his vision as he gritted his teeth. He knew this day would come and it still killed him inside._

_and yet… Nightmare knew Dream was better off with someone else. Better off without Nightmare glued to his side and title. He already damaged it by just sharing existing! In the end, all he could hope for was that the bride to be was someone worthy of Dream._

_  
_ _  
_ _“Nighty?”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _The princess shot up from his bed. Harshly wiping at his cheeks and willing his tears away. He prayed that he didn’t look obvious. He straightened out his dress and gave a weak call to the prince. “Come in.”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _Dream cautiously opened the door. His golden eyelights peeked around the door. A strange fear in his eyelights. “Can we need to talk?”_  
  


* * *

Nightmare didn’t know what to make of the dress he wore. It was his potential wedding dress. The bottom of the dress could fit three different people while the top could barely fit his formed ecto. If it wasn’t for not needing to breathe, he would think it was an assassination attempt. 

“Do you like it, Princess Nightmare?”

  
  
Nightmare tilted his head to the side. The sewist stood off to the side. She looked ready to puke all over the place. Her brown eyes searched his face for any signs of displeasure. She was a bunny monster with chocolate brown fur. Her paws roving together nervously as she watched Nightmare.

“It’s-” Nightmare started as he looked back to the large mirror. “...breathtaking!”

The seamstress smiled sheepishly, her cheeks flushed. Seemingly catching on to what Nightmare meant.  
  


“I’m sorry for the inadequate measurements.” The seamstress apologized. Her eyes darted to the side. “This was made with the sister kingdom’s Princess’s measurements.” Nightmare had to stop himself from frowning. “I had heard a rumor that it was he who was going to wed Prince Dream. So I jumped at the chance to make a dress for him.”

  
  
Sister kingdom- Princess _Blue?_

The princess was a year younger than Nightmare. Bright, maya blue eyelights that made everyone melt on sight. Kindness forever emitting off of said royal. Energetic and graceful in ways that Nightmare could only dream of being.

When they had met, the princess was never perturbed by how closed off Nightmare was. Always understanding and caring. Back then, Dream had yet to be approached about the idea of a betrothal. Even then, Nightmare had always thought Blue would be chosen. Didn’t help that Dream and Blue got along so well.

Looking at his image in the mirror, he knew why it looked so wrong on him. It was made for a queen to be that would never be him. 

“Imagine my surprise when it was you!” The lady smiled politely as she giggled. Nightmare glanced back at her. She wasn’t looking at him anymore. She was writing something down in her notes. She gave a harsh tap on the paper as she was done.

“Im…” Nightmare reminded himself to not look away. To hold his head high, even when he felt like cowering. He straightened his shoulders back and stared the young woman down. “I am sorry for the disappointment-”  
  


“No!” The seamstress dropped her notepad. Her eyes widen in disbelief. “I didn’t mean it li-”

  
  
“Just stop.” He didn’t want to hear the seamstress’s pitiful attempts. He honestly didn’t think his soul could take much of it. He just wanted to go home. “Are there any other dresses?”

* * *

Nightmare stormed into Dream’s quarters. A frown, pout, on his face as he closed the door. Dream barely looked up from his book. However, when he saw how upset Nightmare was, he put the book down. 

“Night? What’s wrong?” Dream questioned, his hand patted the side of the couch. Nightmare didn’t answer, he marched over to his partner and flopped down on the couch. Half his body sprawled across Dream’s lap and the rest propped up on the cushions. 

Dream ran his hand up and down his back. Concern echoed in his voice as he asked: “Did the trip not go well?” 

Nightmare shot a glare up at his fiance. He wondered if the other couldn’t take a hint. It only received a soft, sympathetic smile. Dream’s fingers caressed his spine, the movement slow. Making sure to pay extra attention to the ridges in his bones. 

Nightmare let out a groan; He buried his head into Dream’s lap. His fingers curled in the other's fitted clothes. The smell of cinnamon apple pie filled his nostrils. Dream had a weird love for apple-scented colognes. 

He felt a hand fall on top of his. Dream’s hand squeezed his own. Without much thinking, Nightmare turned his hand so he could lace their fingers together. Dream rubbed his thumb against his fingers. Nightmare could feel the other’s soul calling out to him. 

Dream bent down, resting his forehead against Nightmare’s. A soft, comforting purr leaving the golden royal. Nightmare listened to the noise. It normally was able to lull him into a deep sleep. Yet now, it made him feel- Nightmare clenched his eyesockets closed as he let out a frustrated sigh.

  
  
“I think the seamstress is trying to kill me from asphyxiation.” Nightmare got out as he turned onto his back to look up at Dream. He rolled his eyelights as he spoke. “I looked like a marshmallow.”

  
  
“A marshmallow?” Dream pulled his head back, his voice sounded amused. Nightmare could see the smirk on his face. 

“Yes.” Nightmare hissed out. He pulled himself up and away from Dream. Annoyance radiated off of the future queen. He ran his hands over his skull. “Why do I need to look...fancy?”

  
  
“Well…” Dream shrugged a shoulder, sympathy in his golden eyelights. “You _are_ being announced _queen_ that day too.”

Nightmare’s frown deepened. He had to fight to hide the tears in his eyesockets as doubts resurfaced. _‘Despite what everyone else wants…’_

Sometimes… he still thinks Dream would be better off marrying someone else. Princess Blue or even Prince Ink both held promises of greatness. Well, Ink was questionable but his morals were there. Ink and Dream got along very well. So well that it had been rumored the two had an affair!

  
  
Nightmare could barely walk in a straight line without pissing someone off.

“Maybe it’s not too late to convince the council for you to marry someone else.” He voiced his thoughts. His fingers dug into his bones as his breathing sped up. “Prince Ink or Princess Blue has yet to be wed to anyone.”

  
Dream hadn’t said anything. When Nightmare looked back to his fiance, he saw that Dream’s eyelights had vanished. His posture was stiff, his hand barely raised in his direction. 

Nightmare sighed and stood up. His hands being thrown around him. “I ain’t exactly queen material, Dre! Marrying me would probably just lead to a war!”

Tears began to form in his eyesockets. His throat hurt and tightened. He barely was able to keep from balling like a bitch. “I can’t even talk to my seamstress, let alone become que-”

“Stop it!” Dream hissed out as he watched his fiance. He stood up to be even with Nightmare. His fist clenched tight at his sides. “That is my soulmate you are thinking bad of!” 

Soulmate? Nightmare had frozen, his breath forced from his throat. He stared at Dream with wide eyesockets. His fiance wasn’t fazed by his own wording. 

“you are my bride,” Dream staked his claim as he slowly started to close the distance between them. Nightmare felt frozen, his soul thumped loudly in his chest. “You are the one I will marry and I couldn’t be happier!”

Nightmare tried to hide in on himself. All the doubt he ever had about Dream wanting him, never went away. Not truly. Happier with him? Nightmare could count on his fingers how many royals that could probably do it better. 

Yet… when Nightmare meets Dream’s eyelights, they burned brightly with love. Could even outshine the sun. He was looking at _Nightmare_ like that!

“...I love you, Night!” Dream murmured, his eyelights burning a hole into the bride to be. His hands cupped Nightmare’s cheeks. His thumbs rubbing softly against the bone beneath them. “I have since we were in stripes.”

“You are wise” Before Nightmare could object to that, Dream pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. “Strong,” Another kiss. “Outspoken,” Another one, each one lasted a millisecond longer than the last. “Generous,” Dream was barely pulling away anymore. “And downright beautiful.”

  
  
Nightmare swallowed and turned his head. His entire face had exploded in warmth. His hand came up and pushed Dream away. “Shut up, dumbass.”

  
  
“No!” Dream shook his head. His hands dropped from Nightmare’s cheeks and wrapped around his waist. He pulled the darker royal closer until their bodies were pressed together. “You doubted your worth! that isn’t something I will ever shut up about.”

  
  
“Dream…” Nightmare started, still trying to make Dream see some sense. 

Dream pushed Nightmare against the wall, he had to be careful so his head didn’t get hurt. The other’s mouth smashed into the bride-to-be’s. Nightmare let out a squeak of surprise. His eyesocket’s widen before shutting tight.

Nightmare's hand trapped between their chests. His fingers curled around the fabric of Dream's shirt. Consciously pulling the other closer to him.

A large part of him wanted this. Another part yelled at him for being selfish. Selfish for only thinking of this and not the better of the kingdom. He felt the need to rip himself away from Dream. To try and convince the other.

  
  
Yet, being in the other’s arm always threw out any coherent thoughts. His soul yearned for the Dream’s touch, his kiss. Dream was his other half and filled the hole in his soul. Even without being the prince and princess of this kingdom, they were made for one another. 

Dream yanked his head out of the kiss. His breathing was harsh, eyelights smoldering. He looked angry but determined. Nightmare could feel the other's chest rising up and down under his hands. 

They stared at each other for a minute before Dream pressed a softer kiss to his mouth. Nightmare sighed, his hands moved up Dream's chest and around his neck. He pressed back into the kiss. His soul beating fast.

Dream's mouth left his, making Nightmare whine. Nightmare tilted his head to the side, a pleasing sigh left him. Dream was peppering kisses down his neck. His hands went down to grasp Nightmare’s hips, holding him close. 

His body tingled with anticipation. Dream's breathe hitting his neck, his mouth against his neck. Nightmare gasped when he felt Dream's tongue brush against a sensitive spot. He angled his head to the side, to give the other more room. 

He had to bite his tongue to keep his sighs to himself. His hand moved to grab the back of Dream’s head, keeping him there. _~~Selfish~~. _

Nightmare squeezed his eyesockets shut. Forcing those words to the back of his mind. He grabbed Dream’s head and pulled him away from his neck. Nightmare didn’t hesitate to push his mouth against Dream’s.

  
  
He was desperate to believe what Dream did. That this was right, that it would work in the end. That he could truly rule beside Dream. That he could have Dream. 

That Dream _wanted_ him. 

“Let me show you just how much I worship you, My Queen.” Dream purred against his mouth. His fingers slowly untied the sash around Nightmare’s waist. His hand slipped underneath the opening of the dress. His fingers brushed against his magic. Hand sliding down his chest and wrapped around his body, pulling him flush against Dream.

  
Dream pressed a kiss to Nightmare’s mouth. The kiss was slow yet demanding. Nightmare clasped ahold of the golden prince’s cheeks. His breath being stolen from him.

  
  
Dream pressed on forward, forcing Nightmare to backstep. His knees hit the bed frame, he wobbled in place for a bit until he fell backward. His fiance landed on top of him. 

Dream broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. There was a smile stretched across his face. Nightmare swallowed as excitement swirled inside his nonexistent gut. 

Dream lowered his head, pressing a chaste kiss to Night’s mouth. He trailed off to the side, pressing kisses down his chin.

  
  
Nightmare sucked in his breath as Dream paid special attention to a spot on his neck. Out of reflexes, the queen-to-be tilted his head to the side. His eyesockets shut as his body tingled in pleasure.  
  


A part of him was annoyed by how Dream just knew how to make him succumb to his tactics. The rest of him never wanted Dream to stop.

  
  
Dream sucked on his cervical vertebrae. Nightmare’s hand found the back of his betrothed’s head and kept him there. A pleased sigh escaped from him. The need to spread his legs and wrap them around Dream grew stronger. 

Dream’s thumb brushing against the underside of Nightmare’s breast. Nightmare sighed and arched into the other’s touch. Relishing in the feeling of the other’s touch on his bare ecto.  
  


His dress fell away, exposing more and more of his ecto-body. Dream continued to kiss down his neck and shoulder. He briefly stopped where Nightmare’s magic met his shoulder bone. His gaze darted up to meet the queen’s to be. A silent question in his eyesockets, Nightmare swallowed and nodded his head. 

They sat up far enough to work on the lacing that kept Nightmare's dress from slipping down. Once the knot came undone, the dress fell down his arms. Nightmare moved his arms out of the sleeves. 

His bra was a cream color, plain in design but made Nightmare’s ecto stand out like a flame. It was a beautiful color on the young royal. Dream’s fingers were quick to work on the latch in the front. 

They fell back onto the bed, Dream undoing the latch on the bra. Dream’s fingers slipped under the straps and pulled them over Nightmare’s shoulders. All the breath Nightmare had was stolen with the look Dream had in his eyelights. He could feel his body shake with excitement. 

Dream leaned down and pressed kisses between his chest. His fingers curled around Nightmare’s waist; Pulling the other closer as his breathing grew heavier. Nightmare had the desperate desire to press his entire body against Dream. Wanted there to be no space between them. 

His tongue flicked against Nightmare’s nipple. His teeth grazed the ecto-flesh softly. It got a gasp from Nightmare as pleasure and pain rippled through his body. His mouth dropped open and his eyesockets closed. He could feel Dream pull the nipple into his mouth, sucking on his breast. 

Dream’s other hand came up and moved the fabric off his other boob. His fingers grazed the other nipple as his tongue and teeth worked on the other. Leaving Nightmare a mess of pants and clenching hands; Unsure of what to do with himself. Dream barely did anything to him and he was already a mess. It wasn’t fair and made Nightmare clench his teeth. 

“Shit…” Nightmare hissed out between his teeth. His hand grabbed at Dream’s neck. His fingers tightening around the bare bone there. He could feel his fiance smirk against his chest. It made the darker royal want to smack the other in defiance.  
  


Dream seemed to know what he was thinking. His teeth scraped against Nightmare’s nipple. It didn’t hurt, well not terribly. It did send a pleasant spike of pain through him. It yanked a groan from his throat. He really was fucked up, huh?  
  


“You’re so cute.” Nightmare opened one eyesocket as Dream whispered. His golden eyelights in the shape of hearts. Even as he talked, his mouth wasn’t far from his breast. Hands caressed Nightmare’s side lovingly. “How did I get this lucky?”

  
  
“Spare me the sap.” Despite his words, Nightmare had a bright blush that spread down his neck. “You already got me on my back.” 

“Id shower you in affections whether you were or not.” Dream sat back on his knees. His hands ran up and down Nightmare’s stomach. “I would do anything for you to see how amazing you are.”

  
  
Nightmare glared at his fiance and flipped him off. His embarrassment was already through the roof. The other was just making it worse. When Dream saw his hand, he giggled loudly. He pressed their hips together and tilted his head to the side. “I think that will have to wait, Love.”

“Oh, my stars!” Nightmare groaned in annoyance and covered his eyesockets. “I hate you.”

  
  
“Love you too, Nighty!” Dream sang with a grin as he moved off the bed. His hands were already going to the edge of his dress. Nightmare peeked through his fingers in time to see Dream push the skirt of his dress up. Dream stared at his bride with an awestruck expression. “I don't think I could ever get tired of this view.”

Nightmare raised his foot and shoved it into Dream’s shoulder. “S-shut up!”

  
  
Dream grinned. He fell back on top of Nightmare, landing on his hands as he became face to face with the other. He pressed a long kiss to the other’s mouth. Nightmare rolled his eyelights and closed his eyesockets. Letting himself enjoy the kiss for as long as he could. 

Dream leaned back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Nightmare’s. A dopey grin spread across his damn face… Nightmare was sure his own mouth matched his lover’s.

  
  
_Stars… Nightmare was luck-_  
  


He felt fingers running up his legs. Ghosting along his ecto-flesh slowly and almost tickling him. His legs clenched around Dream out of reflex and Nightmare pulled his head back. Dream’s grin was wide which made the bride deadpanned. It got a chuckle from the prince and he pressed a longer kiss to his mouth. His fingers curled around the cloth of his underwear.  
  


NIghtmare suddenly felt all the more nervous. His entrance clenched around nothing in excitement. He hoped Dream didn’t notice how wet his underwear already was. He hoped the other would have mercy on him. At least, not mock and tease him.

  
  
Dream wouldn’t… He had a soul of gold, literally, and the kindest voice that has ever been spoken.

Dream backed up, pulling Nightmare’s panties along with him. Nightmare had to raise his hips to allow the fabric to follow. He felt his eyesocket twitch at the motion. His entire skull burned in embarrassment. Especially when he caught a glimpse of a darkening purple against the fabric. 

Dream dropped the cream-colored panties to the ground, his hands grabbed a hold of Nightmare’s legs. Dream hoisted his legs up, hunger in his golden eyelights.

  
  
Nightmare could feel his blush worsen. He covered his face as he let out an embarrassed groan. His soul thumped loudly in his chest. Throwing a pillow into Dream’s face felt so tempting. Yet, felt stupid. Dream saw him naked before, this was no different. 

_That didn’t change the fact that Dream was just oogling his crotch!_

Nightmare wanted to hide. 

Dream back up on the bed until he fell onto his knees. His body landed on the ground with a soft thud. He raised Nightmare’s legs to be over his shoulders. Nightmare felt his breath hitch as his fiance knelt between his legs. Golden eyelights met his one last time before Dream closed his eyesockets and leaned forward.

  
  
Hands flying to Dream’s shoulders as the other's tongue flicked against his folds. Dream’s thumbs pulled his flaps apart; Allowing the other’s tongue to sink further in. 

He had to keep from grabbing Dream’s head. Nightmare’s fingers dug into his shoulder blades. He bit his tongue, a pitiful attempt to keep what little composure he had left. 

Dream’s nasal bone pressed into his clit. The pointed bone sent a sharp pleasure mixed with pain up Nightmare’s spine. He let out a gasp as he arched his back. 

His hands let go of Dream’s shoulder and grabbed his head instead. He had to control everything in him to not push the other further into him. Dying to have the other closer, deeper. 

Dream let out a muffled moan. The sound got Nightmare to open his eyesockets and look down to his future husband. Dream was looking back at him, his golden eyelights morphed into the shape of hearts.

  
  
When their eyelights meet, Nightmare’s soul stuttered. He felt Dream’s mouth curl up into a smirk. Nightmare was instantly pressed further into the bedsheets. Dream’s head was buried in his pussy. Nightmare had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep the squeak inside him. 

Dream must not have liked that. For he reaped his head from Nightmare’s pussy, his face covered in his lover’s juices. He flattened his tongue against Nightmare’s clit. Taking his fingers to spread his bride-to-be’s folds. Dream’s other hand slipped a finger into his dripping cunt. 

Nightmare’s back arched, his hips jolting up to chase the feeling. His entire body felt like there was electricity storming through it. Fuck! He was close. He could feel his body tense around Dream. Just a bit more, a little mo-

  
Dream swore under his breath as he tore his head away from between Night’s legs. Nightmare whined loudly and looked to his mate. The prince crawled over on top of Nightmare, pressing a desperate kiss to the other’s mouth. His fingers circled the outside of the amethyst colored lips. Without hesitating, his phalanges slid into Nightmare’s entrance. Curling into that spot that had Nightmare seeing stars. 

Nightmare clung to Dream, losing himself in the sensations. His legs trembled. Dream’s palm pressed against his clit, messaging it with every movement. Causing tiny whimpers to escape through their kiss. 

Nightmare quickly became desperate. His hips moving on their own, trying to keep up with Dream’s hand. He could feel himself clenching down on the fingers inside him. Desperate for more and more. Desperate for whatever the golden prince would give him. 

He wrapped his legs around Dream’s hips, trapping him against Nightmare. The queen-to-be broke the kiss and buried his head against Dream’s neck. He couldn’t keep his moans to himself.

“you’re…” Dream whispered hotly against his shoulder. “You’re so tight.” His future mate sounded breathless. A growl hinted at in his voice. His fingers spreading Nightmare apart. “I can’t wait to fuck you.” Nightmare let out a squeal as the fingers gave a particularly hard thrust into him.

  
  
Dream let out a growl, biting into Nightmare’s collarbone. “For everyone to know you’re _mine_.” 

Nightmare could barely breathe. All he could smell, feel, and taste was Dream. He never wanted to end! But the knot in his stomach told him it would come to a close soon. “Dr-Dream- I…” He tried to warn the other as his eyesockets closed. 

“Fuck-” Dream leaned back, his golden eyelights in the shape of hearts. He curled his fingers inside of Nightmare, yanking a surprised groan from his lover. “Cum, cum for me, My Queen.” 

Nightmare didn’t need to be told twice. His entire body locked up around Dream as he climaxed. A scream the sound of Dream’s name left him. He heard his partner groan into his shoulder, teeth digging into his bone.

  
  
“Dre-! Holy-” He buried his head into the crook of Dream’s neck. His soul pounding loudly in his chest. “Ah, ah, ah!” He pushed his hips against Dream’s fingers.

Dream continued to rub the heel of his palm against Nightmare’s clit. It helped to ride Nightmare through his orgasm. His vagina clenching down onto Dream's fingers. 

Too much, too much! He whimpered and weakly pushed at his mate’s hand. Dream removed his hand with some hesitation. 

His mouth messily found Nightmare’s, both of them were breathless. Nightmare’s entire body tingled with each movement. He felt the need to keep Dream close and never let go. 

“Nighty…” Dream whispered against his mouth. His voice was filled with love and fondness.

His mouth trailed down Nightmare’s chin to his cheek. Pressing soft kisses along the way. “Nighty, my nighty.”

  
  
“Dream…”

“My queen.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make the seamstress be Error, but something about that didn't feel right for me XP
> 
> Honestly, I like this one? Idk. First NSFW in forever lol. I still need practice with this fortay
> 
> Please leave a comment! It really helps out!


End file.
